Poor Kenny !
by hottie555
Summary: Kenny gets teached a lesson. Adebisi/Kenny slash


Kenny... Kenny..." Adebisi's voice floated out into the dark of the room, soft and breathy as he called in a sing-songy voice that seemed to hang in the air of the pod even after he'd stopped calling. Naked, he rolled out of the top bunk, bare feet landing on the hard concrete floor with a loud slap. He crouched down next to Kenny, tied hand and foot to the lower bunk and ran his large, heavy hand across Kenny's shoulders, down his smooth back, dipping into the curve and then up onto the swell of his buttocks where he stopped, kneading gently as Kenny squirmed trying to avoid his touch.

"Take your fuckin' hands off me, you fuckin' bastard."

"Ah, Kenny. You shouldn't talk like that. You know you belong to me now. You need to learn to show me respect."

"I respect you already! Okay? I respect you! But that don't mean I want your fuckin' hands all over me. I don't do that shit, man - I ain't no fag, and you know it. That's what I don't respect!"

"Now Kenny. I told you that I would leave the gag out if you spoke to me nicely. Do you want the gag back? Is that what you want?"

There was no answer. Adebisi must have accepted this as a no, because he settled onto his knees beside the bed. Slowly, he ran his hands over Kenny's ass, legs and back, causing him to shiver and tug at his restraints. Kenny kept his comments to himself.

"Last night was your first lesson, Kenny. Last night you learned that when I fuck you, it can hurt. But tonight you're going to learn a new lesson. Do you know what that is?" There was no answer. "Tonight you're going to learn that just because it _can_ hurt when I fuck you, doesn't mean it _has_ to."

"Yeah, right." It was spoken softly, but the sarcasm was evident in the tone. Adebisi smiled in the dark as his hand came down sharply on Kenny's ass, startling a yelp from him. He stiffened, expecting more punishment for the noise, but Adebisi just ran his hand over the spot he'd slapped, caressing his ass as he shook his head.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No."

"You'll see." Kenny tensed when Adebisi ran his hand down between the cheeks of his ass, and started fondling Kenny's balls - rolling them in the palm of his hand. "When you come, you'll remember what I told you, and you'll know then that it's true."

"I ain't gonna come with your dick in my ass. That much I already know."

"You'll see, Kenny, you'll see."

Adebisi reached under the bed and pulled out the tube of lubricant he'd hidden there earlier. He opened it up as Kenny tried to see what he was doing, straining his neck around to look back at him. Adebisi held the tube up, so he could see it clearly, while his other hand returned to Kenny's balls, tugging and pulling just a bit - enough to give it an edge, but not enough to cause real pain.

Kenny grunted then, moving his hips, like he was trying to relieve the pressure Adebisi was putting on his balls. But there was no escaping Adebisi. He pushed his big thumb between Kenny's balls, separating them as he pulled them taut, making Kenny's breath catch and his hips shift again. When he looked back over his shoulder, there was a trace of fear in his eyes. Adebisi grinned when he saw it.

He leaned up and whispered in Kenny's ear, the warm, moist air making the hair rise on the back of Kenny's neck. "This will make you nice and slick for me. Then you'll be as hot and juicy on the inside as you are on the outside." He pulled away suddenly, releasing Kenny's balls; making Kenny sigh in relief. "We need this so it won't hurt."

"You used that shit last night, and it hurt like hell."

"Only because you wouldn't stop struggling; and I just used enough to stop you from tearing up inside." As he spoke, Adebisi poured a generous amount of lube into his hand, making sure Kenny could see the slick gel pooling in his palm. He smeared the fingers of his other hand through it and held them up, watching the way his fingers glistened in the dim light of the pod.

"Yeah, well it didn't work, did it? There was blood on the sheet this morning."

"Just a little," Adebisi dismissed his complaint as he reached for Kenny's ass. "That's expected the first time. This time, it will be different."

"Don't touch me, you fuckin' pervert."

"Ah, Kenny, I have to, or it will hurt even more." The sudden shift in Adebisi's tone of voice was subtle, but clear: he was tired of arguments. "Now quiet down before I put the gag in."

Kenny shivered when Adebisi slid one slick finger up and down his ass crack, pressing in further and further with every pass. Finally, his finger started rubbing up against his asshole and Adebisi slowly circled around it, then holding Kenny's cheeks apart with one hand, he squeezed some of the lube directly onto his asshole, leaving cold gel behind.

"That shit's cold, man."

"It'll warm up. Open up for my finger, now, Kenny." Adebisi pressed in on the puckered muscle of his asshole, pushing firmly. Then without warning, he shoved his middle finger in as far as it would go.

Kenny grunted and pushed back, trying to expel the finger that had breached his hole, but failing. Adebisi plunged the finger in all the way to the third knuckle and then back out again, fucking his ass with it as Kenny cursed under his breath.

"Why do you have to do that shit. I'd rather you just fuck me and get it over with. This is sick, man."

"No, this is the good way. The way to stop it from hurting." He leaned in again, all sweat-slick skin and full of promises whispered on hot, moist air into Kenny's ear: "You're going to come all over your bed when I fuck you. You're going to like this, Kenny."

"It ain't gonna happen."

"You'll see, Kenny, you'll see." He pulled his finger out, and Kenny breathed a sigh of relief. But, before he was totally prepared for it, Adebisi was back, with two thick fingers this time, and he shoved them in past Kenny's resistance with the aid of the slick lube.

"Ah, shit, man, that hurts, you crazy son of a bitch. What the fuck are you doing? Please, just stop it."

Adebisi just kept stretching Kenny out with his fingers, opening him up wide. "Listen to you. You sound like a little _boy_. Is that what you are? A pretty little boy? Be a man, Kenny. Show me how tough you are."

His moves were quick and efficient, and it was easy to tell, he knew what he was doing. When he added a third finger, Kenny began to struggle again, cursing loudly, and Adebisi moved his mouth up close to Kenny's ear again, whispering harshly, the hot breath on his ear causing Kenny to shudder.

"Am I going to have to put the gag back in, little Kenny? I`d rather not. I want to hear you cry out when you come. But I'll put it in right now if you don't stop. Do you understand me?"

His voice low and strained, Kenny replied: "Yes, I understand." His breathing was harsh and labored, and he sounded frightened, but he quieted down, tensing his muscles, hands gripping the rails of the bed.

"That's it. You behave now, because here comes the good part." He turned his hand over, and began pressing down toward Kenny's pelvis as he thrust his fingers in and out. Smiling, he heard Kenny gasp when he felt the smooth bump he was looking for. Kenny held his breath, but when Adebisi ran his heavy fingers over his prostate again, his hips bucked down involuntarily, rubbing his cock down into the mattress, and he grunted, surprised at the sensations.

"What the fuck are you doing to me? Stop it! I don't want this!" His muscles strained against his restraints again, and he struggled futilely. Adebisi reached under the bed with his other hand, never stopping the movements of the fingers up Kenny's ass and before Kenny realized what he was doing, he shoved the wadded up cloth of the gag in his open mouth.

Adebisi laughed, "I thought I was going to have to struggle to get that back in your mouth, but you opened up for me just like you wanted it. You like the gag, Kenny? Is that it? You like being tied up and gagged for my pleasure? You do, don't you? Just like you like my fingers in your ass, rubbing up against your sweet spot. It feels good, doesn't it? Yes, that's right."

Kenny had his eyes screwed up tight, and was trembling, struggling hard not to push up into Adebisi's hand. "That's it, little Kenny. You be a man. Don't show me how much you like it. You don't want me to know, do you? But that's okay. I see you. I see you fight against the pleasure. But the pleasure will win, Kenny. The pleasure always wins."

He pushed his fingers in and out, rhythmically, relentlessly, whispering into Kenny's ear, until finally, Kenny's hips just gave in and started pushing in time with the thrusts of Adebisi`s fingers, his muffled voice moaning along in time. "That's it, Kenny, that's it. You like that, don't you? You want more? You want to feel that pleasure all the way down to your bones? I can give it to you. That's right. That's right."

He pushed himself to his feet one handedly, never stopping that rhythm, and climbed onto the bed between Kenny`s spread legs. Adebisi reached down and took Kenny's balls in his other hand rubbing them gently, rolling them in his palm. He spoke softly as he did, "Look at you. Legs spread wide - just waiting for me. I like that, pretty Kenny. It makes me hard to see you like this." He added more lube, and worked it into Kenny's ass with those same firm pushes, stroking across his sweet spot. Kenny began to thrust up onto his fingers, then back down onto the bed, rubbing his hard dick against the rough weave of the prison-issue sheets - his breathing harsh and heavy.

Suddenly, Adebisi pulled his hand out, and Kenny stopped, looking around as if he was unsure of what was happening, twisting and straining to see behind him. Adebisi fiddled with the knot around Kenny's left ankle, and as soon as it was free, he turned to the other and freed it also. Then he turned back to Kenny and pulled his hips up off the bed until Kenny had to push his knees under his body to support himself. Adebisi put gel in his palm and stroked his cock, making sure he was totally covered, then wiped his hand off on the sheets.

Kenny began struggling against the ropes, but Adebisi gripped his hips to stop his erratic movements and leaned over his back to hold him steady. He let go of one hip to line his cock up, and slowly pushed inside. Kenny started struggling harder, his voice muffled against the gag in his mouth. But Adebisi just kept going, slowly but steadily pushing in until he was flush against Kenny's ass.

He held himself there for a minute, and he whispered to Kenny as he lay across his back: "Yes, that's right. You feel so good, little Kenny. But you must stop struggling, it will hurt much less, if you just stop fighting me. I'll take the gag out, if you stop. Would you like that?"

Kenny stilled suddenly, his legs trembling, his head and shoulders resting on the mattress. He moaned softly, his breathing labored as Adebisi reached up and pulled the gag out, laying it close to his face where he could see it - a reminder of what would happen, if he couldn't control himself.

"Please." It was softly spoken, and full of anguish. He moved his lips, his mouth dry, producing no sound, but finally he repeated the soft whisper: "Please."

"Don't worry, little Kenny," Adebisi was gasping and trembling himself, holding off as long as he could before he finally began to move inside him with that same slow rhythm, "I promise you`re going to like this." Kenny grunted as he began to move, but didn't cry out, and Adebisi smiled. He adjusted his hips slightly and after several tries, he felt Kenny`s body stiffen and knew he`d hit his prostate: "There, that`s it, isn`t it? Yes."

He concentrated on that spot, and after only a few thrusts, he heard Kenny's soft moan as he ran across his sweet spot again. He reached down and grabbed Kenny's cock, which had softened when he had started fucking him. Adebisi began to work him, jerking Kenny off in time with his own thrusts into his body. Kenny grabbed at the sheet, his breathing harsh, but he made little noise, besides the soft grunts he couldn't stop when ever Adebisi pushed inside him.

His cock was getting thicker and fuller, and Adebisi moved a little faster inside him. "Yes, Kenny, that's it. You like that don't you? You want more? I can give you more." His breath was short and raspy, blowing against Kenny's sweat-covered back. Adebisi gasped, and began moving even faster, pushing against Kenny's prostate at every thrust. Kenny responded, pushing back against his thrusts, moaning again, low in his throat as Adebisi pushed him harder and harder, his hand on Kenny's cock, hard and slick, pushing him just that much closer to the edge.

Then, with no warning, Kenny came, his hips jerking out of rhythm with the steady push Adebisi had been building in him, his body jerking convulsively over Adebisi's fist, his come splattering the sheet below him and dripping over the hard hand squeezing his cock. He made little sound, just a faint gasp that followed each breath out of his lungs, his body trembling as he tried to recover.

Adebisi thrust in fast and hard, pushing himself over the edge, and grunting with each stroke; his sticky hand pressing against Kenny's belly as if to hold him in place as he drove himself to completion. In the end he cried out wordlessly, releasing himself into Kenny, and moaning as he collapsed on top of him, pushing him down into the bunk, and those rough sheets, now wet with come, pressing Kenny down into his own cold sticky mess.

Adebisi stayed stretched out on top of him for a few minutes, and Kenny breathed heavily, the gasp with each breath sounding almost like a sob. Adebisi ran his hand down the side of Kenny's body, rubbing him like a cat as he praised him.

"You did good, Kenny. You did just what I told you to do. See? You don't need to feel pain with my cock in your ass. It all depends on you. I'll fuck you hard, with no mercy, if that's what you really want. But it doesn't have to be that way. I made you come, just like I promised, didn't I? And I'll let you come again, as long as you behave."

He pulled out and Kenny shuddered hard as he felt the sting and the relief from the pressure inside him. Adebisi rolled off the bunk and stretched as he stood up. He headed across to the towels and wiped the sweat and come off his body. Then he was back at the bunk, leaning over Kenny's body, his heavy hand squeezing Kenny's ass as he whispered in his ear.

"If you behave, you get treated right. If I have to force you to do what I want, your life will be miserable. Do you understand me, Kenny?" Kenny nodded, his head moving jerkily in the darkness, and Adebisi grinned as he ran his hand possessively down his back and over the curve of his ass, squeezing hard. "Yes, that's it. This ass belongs to me now, Kenny. You belong to me."

He stood up and stretched again, his large naked body gleaming in the faint light from the common room below. He hopped up to his bed and settled in, listening to the gasps and heavy breathing that he knew were the efforts Kenny was making to avoid crying. Below him, he heard Kenny release a huge sigh. He leaned over the top bunk to stare at the dark shadows. "Go to sleep, Kenny." He stretched comfortably, then rolled over and closed his eyes. "Ah, yes, pretty Kenny. You and I are going to get along just fine." 


End file.
